Pokemon RGBY: VS CHAMPION BLUE
by Megaer
Summary: Red defeated the Elite Four,made Givanni disband Team Rocket, defeated all 8 Gym Leaders of the Kanto Region and now he has to face the biggest obstacle in his journey...The Indigo League Champion.


Red deafeated Lance,the last and the leader of the Elite Four. Finally beaten the Elite Four,and the Pokemon League or so he thought. After Red healed his pokemon he entered the champion's chamber,His pikachu hanging on his shoulder only to find one huge surprise. In that chamber he found Blue Oak,his rival,his childhood noticed that Blue was wearing a blue jacket over his purple long sleeved Shirt and the familiar smug and arrogant look on his face 'Oh I'm definetly going to remove that smugness and arrogance from his face!'Red thought to himself.

"Hey there Red took ya long enough I was looking forward to seeing you here Red" Blue said smirking at his rival.

"You must be wondering how I got here right?Then let me tell you...I was always one step ahead of working on my pokedex,looking,searching for powerful pokemon far and only had I assembled teams of Pokemon who can beat any pokemon now here I am,as champion of the Indigo League ready to prove to Pops,Daisy,Green and the world that I am the strongest trainer in the world!" Blue said as he releases his pidgeot

"Let's go Pikachu!" Red said as Pikachu jumped out of Red's shoulder,and into the battlefield.

"Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Red told his electric type,who used the move sending out the equivalent one thousand volts at Pidgeot,doing super effective damage to the normal flying type

"Use mirror move" Blue ordered Pidgeot,Pidgot released a thunderbolt at Pikachu,while not being very effective on a electric type it did cause some good damage

"How do you like that pipsqueak,a taste of your own medicine" Pidgeot said before being met by a powerful thunder to the face,thus fainting

"You talk too much." Pikachu said to the flying type pokemon. Blue recalled Pidgeot.

"You and that rat only got lucky. Go Sandslash!" Blue said releasing his sandslash into recalled Pikachu and sends out Venusaur

"Oh it's you...Time to beat you up again you leach weed" Sandslash said smirking at her opponent.

"Sandslash use earthquake" Blue ordered Sandslash to use the move,then a very minor earthquake was about to happen

"Venusaur charge up Solar Beam!" Red quickly told Venusaur as Venusaur start to collect sunlight from outside with the use of his flower as he took the earthquake  
"Now Fire!" Red said as Venusaur fires a beam of solar energy one hit ko-ing the ground recalls Sandslash. and sens out Alakazam,while venusaur stays in the battlefield

"Venusaur use leech seed!" Red told venusaur as the grass type fires out a couple of seeds from his flower and into alakazam.

"Alakazam use psychic and psybeam! Blue ordered Alakazam as it's eyes glow blue,it's spoon twisted as Venusaur was hit by a wave of psychic energy and causing Venusaur to recalls Venusaur

"Good Job Venusaur you did your earned a good Snorlax!" Red said as he sends out his Snorlax

"Snorlax use Body Slam!" Red said as Snorlax jumped and was about to slam Alakazam

"Alakazam dodge with teleport and toss Snorlax with psychic!" Blue ordered Alakzam who teleported and it's eyes glow blue,it's spoon twisted as Snorlax was tossed around the grinned at this As Snorlax used earthquake,damaging Alakazam as the psychic type used submission,hitting snorlax hard and fainting the normal type.

"Snorlax return!You did your some rest you earned it" Red said as he recalls Snorlax and takes out another pokeball

"Let's go Lapras!" Red said as he sends out his lapras while Blue sends out his exeggutor

"Lapras use Ice Beam!"Red told Lapras who fired a beam of ice from her mouth hitting the grass psychic type pokemon doing super effective damage

"Eceggutor use hypnosis!" Blue ordered Eceggutor as the grass type gave Lapras a hypnotic stare and made Lapras fall asleep

"Lapras wake up I know you can hear me!" Red said as Lapras tried to wake up but she was hit by a stomp attack,doing damage to the water ice type was starting to get hit by a barrage Attack while Red took an item out of his back,the started to play a tune,using the pokeflute to wake Lapras up and managed to wake lapras woke up and fired a hydro pump without being commanded or ordered to do so,ko ing the Grass psychic sends out his Arcanine

"Lapras use hydro pump!" Red told Lapras as Blue ordered his Arcanine to use Fire fired a flaming symbol which overpowered Lapra's hydro pump and ko's recalls Lapras back to her pokeballs and goes for another pokeball.

"Lapras you did your best you earned a good Blastoise!" Red said as he sends out his blastoise into battle.

"Arcanine use bite!" Blue ordered Arcanine who bit on Red's Blastoise's arm

"Blastoise use withdraw and hydro pump!" Red told his blastoise as the water type did as told,going to his shell and filling tons of water from his shell,hitting arcanine

"Take down!" Blue ordered Arcanine as the fire type charged towards Red's blastoise and knocked him down,pinning the water type down and then used flamethrower on Red's Blastoise and Blastoise used skull bash,tucking his head into his head into his shell and then the head came out and headbutted the fire type,fainting recalled his pokemon and send out his soon as Blue sent out his blastoise the battle went down hill for Red as one by one of his pokemon fell and fainted mostly because Blue spammed Full Restores...Until Red had one Left

"So you have one pokemon guess It's Charizard Right?Great I'll just just take it down quickly then"Blue said as Red sends out his last pokemon

"I'm counting on you! Charizard!"Red said as he throws the pokeball and his Charizard came out of it ,looking ready,willing,prepared to battle

"So it comes down to this you against me."Blastoise said as Charizard nodded his head.

"Whoo! This takes me back to the first Pokemon battle we ever had,Your charmander and Pikachu didn't stand a chance to my squirtle and eevee of course"Blue said as the starter two pokemon clashed,as Charizard hits Blastoise with Mega Punches and Mega Kicks only for Blastoise to take both the hits,taking little damage

"Charizard get outta there!" Red told Charizard just as Blue ordered Blastoise to used hydro pump but Charizard got hit and hit the ground hard

"Charizard are you alright!?" Red asked his starter Pokemon as Charizard struggled to get up and managed to get up

"I can still battle and this just a scratch!" Charizard said as he roared at Blastoise

"Alright then used Fire Spin,follow it up with Flamethrower and Fire Blast" Red told Charizard who starts to send out fire from his tail,which surrounds and traps Blue's Blastoise in followed by a flame thrower and fire blast hitting Blue's Blastoise

"Blastoise!"Blue yells out to his starter Pokemon 'He's trying to wear Blastoise down' Blue thought to himself as his blastoise managed to get rid of the flames and was then hit by a combination of Flamethrower and Fire Blast,doing even more damage to Blastoise

"Now Charizard!" Red tells Charizard as the fire type used seismic toss,fainting Blastoise and giving Red the victory over Blue.


End file.
